


Prinicipal Damocles Fantasy Alter Ego

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, WordGirl
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: Principal Damocles has this dream of being loved in Paris by the people who admire Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir by playing the role of the Dark Owl. There is one problem. Mister Damocles who is an older man is not physically able to handle the workload of being a super hero. Can Wordgirl and her mates the Lexicon Bandits who are in Paris as guest stars of the parents of Marinette Dupain-Chang to attend the farewell pro wrestling show of Nicole Bourgeois aka the Black Pearl who will take on America's top heel female wrestler Jacqueline Moreno aka The Lady Raider at the sports arena.





	1. Meet The Students From Fair City

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a parody of the episode called "Dark Owl" where Principal Damocles wants to be a super hero just like Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir are in the City Of Lights. The catch is that when Dark Owl fails to be the hero that he wants to be like, Hawk Moth will turn him rogue to get the super powers of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. The lesson will come from Ronnie "Pops" Moreno who will teach Dark Owl the slogan "Success is for not forever and failure is not fatal."

The story begins in Paris France where Becky Botsford, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and their close family friend Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel are in the same classroom with Marinette Dupain Chang, her close friend Alya Cesaire as well as their rivals Chloe Bourgeois and her close slave I mean friend Sabrina Raincomprix who are in the classroom of Miss Bustier who is known for no nonsense style of teaching which rattles Chloe Bourgeois who is the brat of the class.

Miss Bustier then introduces the guest stars students who are from Portobelo Panama (wink wink) with the exception of Becky Botsford who is from Fair City (wink wink) to the class. Miss Bustier then tells the classroom of students "Okay class, settle down. We have four guests students are from Fair City to spend some time with us since they will be doing a concert later on this week at the sports arena in Paris. When I call out your names, please identify yourselves. Donna Moreno, please stand up."

Donna who is the older sister by two minutes to Debi then gets off her seat as she tells the class "Hello everyone. I am Donna Moreno. I am originally from Portobelo Panama.* (winks at Miss Bustier who is not amused) I am here since my younger sister Debi (She raises her hand), my cousin Becky (She also raises her hand) and my good friend Gabrielle (She also raises her hand) are here for a reason and not for a season. We are members of a singing band called 'Becky And Her Raiders'. We hope you like us too many." The class erupts in laughter at Donna's broken English. Donna then sits down as Debi is the next speaker.

Then Miss Bustier asks Debi to introduce herself to the class as she says to the class "Hello everyone in here. I am Debi Moreno. I am the younger sibling of the duo by two minutes. I happen to play the trumpet with the band that is very popular in Fair City. Like my older sister said 'I hope you like us a lot.'" Then after she takes her seat, D D gets up to give her story. 

Then Gabrielle gets up to speak to the class as she tells them "Hello everyone. I am Gabrielle Squirrel. My friends call me Dee Dee which is short for the first intial of my close friends Donna and Debi Moreno." 

Chloe then says "Wow. What a mental giant we have in class."

Gabrielle then tells the class in a tone of anger "Chloe Bourgeois, before you rudely interrrupted me with your snide comment, may I inform you that I am the last person you EVER want to tick off. Just because your old man, (Miss Bustier clears her throat)** I meant your father is the Mayor of Paris does not give you a license to mock me. Next time you do that to me, you will force me to use these drumsticks on top of your noggin." Then she sits down to her seat with a look of anger of her face at Chloe who acts like nothing has happened.

Then Becky Botsford gets up off of her seat and tells the classroom full of students "Hello. My name is Becky Botsford. I am from Fair City where my mom is the distict attorney." (Chloe then says "Whoopdie doo.") Becky then says in a slight tone of anger toward Chloe "Lucky for you Ms. Bourgeois you are not in Fair City. Otherwise my mom would press charges against you for interrrupting my speech to your classmates." The classroom erupts in laughter as Chloe is shamed by Becky's comments.

Miss Bussier then tells the foreign exchange students "I am sorry for the rude behavior on behalf of Chloe. Chloe, tell the foreign exchange students you are sorry that you were mean to them."

Chloe then tells Ms. Bussier "How about that I call my daddy that you are being mean to me?"

Ms. Bussier tells Chloe "Debi, I give you permission to deal with my resident comedian in class. Do your thing." Then Debi plays on her trumpet Louisa (named in memory of Louis Armstrong) the first notes of the song "Peter Gunn Theme" as the notes have some mind control power to keep Chloe from calling her dad as she mutters to herself "For some strange reason, my desire to call my dad is frozen stiff." When the song in finished, Miss Bustier tells Debi "Good job Debi. My scouting report that I received from your mom helped me a lot. Music does tame the savage brat." Jacqueline sent Ms. Bussier a scouting report that Debi can control the minds of anyone who tries to harm her through the notes of her trumpet.) 

Debi tells Miss Bussier "All in a days work." All of the students look at each other in amazement as Chloe is quiet as a mouse. More to come. I do not own the characters of Miraculous Ladybig and Chat Noir as well as Wordgirl.

*indicates that they are aliens from Lexicon. **indicates respect the office of the Mayor Of Paris.


	2. What Debi Did Has No Name? Come On Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Principal Damocles who has this desire to be a super hero who goes by the super hero named The Dark Owl tries out his first assignment by trying to save a cat that is stuck in a tree. His attempt to save the cat gets him upset to the point where Hawk Moth has his pigeon ready to strike fear in Paris.

For the remainder of the class at Miss Bustier's classroom, Chloe Bourgeois is quiet as a mouse, her slave I mean her best friend Sabrina Raincomprix is amazed that Debi Moreno's magic trumpet she calls Louisa (The trumpet is a replica of the same trumpet used by the late jazz musician Louis Armstrong) managed to have Chloe knock off her high horse attitude.

Miss Bustier is amazed that the scouting report that Jacqueline Moreno who is the mother of the twins that mentioned the one way she handles her children when they step out of bounds with her at home is to threaten to play instrumental music from television shows that her daughters find nice to listen to, calms them down quite rapidly. For the remainder of the class, Miss Bustier tells Debi Moreno in a cheery tone of voice "When you see your mother, tell her thank you for sharing the scouting report of how to deal with a character like Chloe. She always uses that tactic of making threats that she will contact her dad if she is about to be punished for his misbehavior in the classroom."

Debi then tells Miss Bustier in a kind response "I will tell my mom what you said. If you have any more troublemakers in this classroom. Let me know. Louisa and I are the best weapon to calm down rowdy students. Right Chloe?"

Chloe at this point is glassy eyed as she says in a soft tone of voice "Yes Debi. I will reform in class." Becky Botsford, her cousin Donna Moreno and her close family friend Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel are amazed that Debi's prowess as a super heroine and a bad girl from Panama have grown a lot since her family moved from Portobelo Panama in 2007.

Meantime back at the office of French College Dupont where the kids attend school even though the Moreno sisters, Gabrielle Squirrel and Becky Botsford are there as special guest students to get a taste of college life for a few days, Principal Damocles is inside his office with the doors locked to keep out any student or faculty member to stay away from his office as he reaches into his closet to reveal his costume as his fantasy super hero character The Dark Owl.

Principal Damocles looks at his costume with glee "Okay my good buddy Dark Owl, it is time for me to go save a kitty cat that is stuck on a tree just outside this office. Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir are not the only super heroes in town. Look out Paris, here comes the Dark Owl." Then he puts on the costume as he opens the front door of his office since all of the students as well as the teachers have left the building. His costume is mustard on most of his body with the logo of an owl on his chest as well as brown colored underwear colored tights.

In the meantime Adrien Agreste is waiting for his ride on a limo to go back to his dad who is a French businessman named Gabriel Agreste who has some very strict rules for his son to obey like not going to attend rock concerts and practice his piano playing so he could become a great musician for an orchestra.

Becky Botsford who with her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno as well as their close friend Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel are talking with Marinette Dupain-Chang as they are getting ready to walk to her parents home.

Marinette asks Debi a question that goes "If I did not know any better, I could swear that you and Debi Isthmus are the same person since both of you use a trumpet during your battles against the villains."

Debi then tells Marinette is a smart aleck type of comment "Come on Marinette. Have you ever heard of the term doppelganger?"

Marinette shakes her head. Debi then tells her kiddingly "All you have to do is answer oui or non. Shaking your head makes me wonder if you are still mad at me for what I did to Chloe?"

Marinette tells Debi in a shocking tone "You scare me. What you did to Chloe has no name."

Debi tells Marinette in a mocking tone "It is called keeping Chloe's ego in check. She needs to learn not to disrespect anyone in the classroom with her threats to call her parents. My mom does not allow me or Donna to disrespect her by making threats to our teachers at Woodview Elementary like that. Now can we go to your parents home for some great meals together?"

Marinette tells Debi "That is okay with me. Just remember what I told you now. We have the saying 'We would rather be feared than revered."

In the meantime The Dark Owl is ready for attempt his first rescue mission of a cat in a tree, The catch is that Ronnie "Pops" Moreno and his close friend Colonial Fair City Detective Robert Squirrel who are in Paris to take in some vacation time are looking on to see if the Dark Owl can save a kitty from a tree or will there services be needed to explain that old saying "Success is not forever and failure is not fatal." More to come. I do not own the characters of Miraculous Ladybug and Wordgirl.


	3. Dark Owl Meets His Match With The Kitty In The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister Damocles who is the principal of the college in Paris France who has this desire to play a super hero role to compete with Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir finds out that rescuing kittens from trees is out of his league.

As the Dark Owl proceeds to climb a small tree to rescue a kitten that was trapped in a tree, he tells the small orange and white coated male cat in a tender voice "Here kitty. Come to papa. I am coming to rescue you. Do not be afraid of me. OUCH!"

The small kitten who is around one year of age manages to scratch the Dark Owl by placing his front right claw on Dark Owl's right arm as the Dark Owl falls down about four feet above the ground. At this time Ronnie "Pops" Moreno who is a former relief pitcher with the Panamanian national team as well as a former player with the New York Yankees organization for one season before he was released by the team due to his contract not being renewed due to his advanced age of 45 years not to mention rumors in the New York market that he is alien from another planet due to his ability to throw a baseball that in the words of his former teammates "Could start a forest fire in the Darien jungles in Panama." simply runs with amazing super speed that would compete with Barry Allen aka The Flash to catch the Dark Owl about six inches from hitting the grass with his rump.

Dark Owl tells Pops "I do not know who you are. Thanks for the assistance. I owe you one."

Ronnie tells the Dark Owl in a cheery tone of voice "Think nothing of it. I am Ronnie Moreno. My friends call me Pops. The gentleman with the fedora hat is Colonial Fair City Detective Robert Squirrel. He will have the honors of getting the cat down from the tree."

Then Robert then gets out a small can of meat for the cat to eat as the cat sees the small piece of beef inside the can of Friskies. The cat then comes down from the tree to eat the meal as Robert tells the cat "Enjoy your meal. By the way, I believe this cat belongs to you. Young lady, say hello to your pet. Courtesy of Detective Robert Squirrel."

The young lady who is seen wearing a black tee shirt with the Ladybug logo on her chest thanks the detective by telling him in French "Merci beaucoup." Robert then tips his Fedora hat at the young lady who is in the company of her mother as they walk away to their home.

Dark Owl then tells the duo in a tense voice "I feel like I have failed that little girl and her mother. I am so ashamed of myself."

Then before Robert and Pops can tell Dark Owl some sound advice about failure, Miraculous Ladybug and her partner Chat Noir who at this time told Becky Botsford and her close circle of friends which included her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and their close family friend Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel that their visit to Marinette's parents home for lunch would be delayed due to an emergency, are shocked to see the duo of American tourists standing near the Dark Owl.

Miraculous Ladybug tells the duo in a curious tone of voice "What happened here? What did Chat Noir and myself arrived late this time?"

Pops tells the French teenage super heroes in a cheery tone "Let us just say that the Dark Owl's dream of being a super hero fell down harder than Batman after he inhaled some sleepy gas when Batgirl dropped a basket loaded with sleeping gas inside of them during a battle against the Scarecrow in a barn in 1968 in Gotham City. (The Great Scarecrow Scare)."

Robert then tells Dark Owl in a cheery tone of voice "Do not panic Dark Owl. At least you have the dad of a champion gymnast and the physical education teacher from Fair City to advise you that mistakes makes us better persons. Now before you two kids lecture Dark Owl on the art of crime fighting, let us remind you that success is not forever and failure is not fatal at all."

Both Miraculous Ladybug and Char Noir are amazed of the words of wisdom from the Lexicon aliens who seem to be nice guys. More to come. I do not own the characters of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir as well as Wordgirl.


	4. Meet The Old Squad Of Alien Super Heroes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir have finished listening to the words of wisdom from Detective Robert Squirrel and Ronnie "Pops" Moreno trying to cheer up Dark Owl, the local media in Paris witness the Dark Owl leaving the area of the incident having the two teenage heroes to speak to the media with they call Pops and Robert the nickname "The Old Squad".  
> The Old Squad is a parody of the television show called "The Mod Squad" which was a Black male, a white woman and a white man working as undercover agents for the police.

Nadja Chamack who is a reporter for a local Parisian television station has the honor of interviewing the two teen super heroes of Paris as well as the two aliens from Lexicon who have dubbed "The Old Squad" since Pops is around 46 years of age and Robert is about 47 years of age by Nadja since she finds them kind of an odd couple starts her interview with Miraculous Ladybug by asking her "I just wonder why would someone would make an attempt to rescue from a tree wearing a costume that looks kind of odd?"

Miraculous Ladybug replies to Nadja "That is a good question. Thank goodness these two gentlemen from...uh...from America did do their part to save the Dark Owl from getting hurt. Oh by the way strangers that I have never before, (Wink Wink she is familiar with Pops Moreno as a soccer coach of the Lexicon Bandits super hero team during a soccer tournament that was held in Panama City Panama a year ago) my name is Miraculous Ladybug. My male partner is Chat Noir. Glad to meet you two."

Then Pops decides to show Ladybug and Chat Noir why he is known as the local prankster of the duo along with Detective Squirrel by having a low voltage joy buzzer in his right hand as he shakes Miraculous Ladybug's right hand as her body feels a minor shock throughout her small body frame as she yells (Censored)! You think it is funny? I could have been barbecued." Chat Noir as well as Pops Moreno and Detective Squirrel then share a great laugh as Detective Squirrel then slaps both Chat Noir and Miraculous Ladybug with his right arm on their right shoulder blades which cause them to stumble to the ground face first.

Then Chat Noir gets off of the ground with his face red as a beet as he yells to both males "It is one thing to use a joy buzzer on my partner, hitting me and my friend with a hard slap on our right shoulder blades is not funny. Now say you are sorry."

Both Robert and Pops tell the two heroes of Paris in unison "We are deeply sorry. However we will not be taking back what we did to you two since it is our way of telling you two kids we like you a lot."

Nadja then applauds at the words of the two Lexiconian heroes as both Pops and Robert then sing in unison "And that ain't all." The kids who admire the teenage super heroes then flock to the two older men to ask for their autographs as Miraculous Ladybug tells Chat Noir in a tone of wonderment "I wonder if these two characters are playing with a full deck of cards?"

Chat Noir replies to his partner "Mostly jokers if you know what I mean. First Chloe is acting strange after Debi Moreno used her trumpet to play that strange tune during class and now these two guys are acting irregular by making statements about success and failure. Good thing John Stewart is not here. Working with Coach Moreno as his assistant head coach during the Super Heroes Sports Soccer Tournament in Panama City Panama was like seeing night and day." (Stewart who is secretly Green Lantern is moody and introverted while Ronnie is a comedian with his players on the sideline at soccer games.) 

Meanwhile back at the home of Thomas Dupain and his wife Sabine Cheng who own a bakery in Paris, they are enjoying the company of Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel, her close friends identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and their cousin Becky Botsford who is in the company of her pet monkey Bob as the group are singing the song a capella "Love Is Just A Breath Away." that was sung by the late Donna Summer while the two Parisian super heroes are wondering if Paris is being invaded by aliens. More to come. I do not own the characters of Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir. Oh by the way Censored when Ladybug was angry meant the word that rhymes with wit.


	5. Close Encounters Of The Hawk Moth Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine Chang who is the mother of Marinette Dupain Chang is cooking up a meal in the company of her guests from Fair City who are Becky Bostford, her pet monkey Bob, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and their family friend Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel who are members of the singing musical group called "Becky And Her Raiders." Our two Parisian heroes in the meantime are still angry that the Old Squad made them look silly in front of their fans.

At this time both Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir are angry that two Americans from Fair City via Lexicon who trained to be super heroes in a small town in Panama called Portobelo as part of an exchange program between the Panamanian government and the planet Lexicon to have a base of operations for aliens to hone their skills as super heroes have taken them to school so to speak.

Miraculous Ladybug who is one ticked off heroine tells her partner Chat Noir in a tone of extreme anger that matches her costume "I swear that one day those two clowns will rue the day that they laid hands on us the way they did."

Chat Noir then tells his partner in a cheery voice "Come on my lady. At least Robert did not say to us (Imitates his voice) 'If your countrymen had completed the construction of the Panama Canal instead of them Yankees , we would be speaking French today.'"<(It remains a mystery what would have happened if the French would have completed building the canal what would have happened.)/p>

Miraculous Ladybug then tells her partner "Robert Squirrel said that? Boy am I really angry. Just wait until...wait. I remember now that when anyone loses their temper or starts to be feel depressed, Hawk Moth then uses that person to do his bidding of trying to take my earrings and your ring."

Chat Noir then tells his partner "Now what makes you think that Hawk Moth would try to use your anger to turn on me? I am sweeter than sugar."

Miraculous Ladybug then comes back to her cheerful side by telling her partner with a smile on her face that would make Miss Universe green with envy (pick your favorite)"Come on Chat Noir. If you take on too much sugar, you get diabetes. I shudder to think having anyone besides yourself using a needle to draw blood from your finger. Ha! Ha! Ha! Well see you later. Amigo."

Chat Noir then tells his partner "I have to divide."

Miraculous Ladybug then tells her partner "You mean split. I have seen reruns of that television show about a junk dealer in Watts. That police officer named Hopkins reminds me of Ronnie Moreno." Then both heroes leave the area as their super powers are about to run out. (Hopkins is White, Moreno is Latin and Black)

At this Ronnie Moreno and his former police partner Robert Squirrel are inside the home of Sabine and Thomas Dupain as Ronnie introduces himself with the low voltage joy buzzer on the Dupains.

Thomas asks Ronnie after the low voltage shock passes after the handshake "Ronnie Moreno. Since when did you incorporate this joy buzzer trick? I like it." Sabine is not amused over the joy buzzer trick herself as she is shaking off the effects of the buzzer after the handshake.

Ronnie tells Thomas "Believe it or not. I learned that trick from Detective Squirrel. He told me that using the low voltage joy buzzer trick is effective is making criminals stop trying to fight the cops.' At this point everyone in the bakery has their mouths drop open in amazement.

Becky then tells her pet monkey Bob "I thought that using a taser is a nicer way to taking down criminals without crossing the line of abusing the badge." (Police brutality)

Bob tells Becky in a tone of sarcasm "Come on Becky. Detective Squirrel will then say that he will sing 'Yankee Doodle Dandy' next time we visit Panama on the day after Day Of The Martyrs. He would be as likeable as the wife of the owner of that professional basketball team touching a pop singer who acts like her nuggets do not smell sweet as sugar."( Nuggets means poop)/The incident in question happened at the Oracle Arena during the 2019 NBA Finals. 

Then out of the blue Marinette Dupain Chang and Adrien Agreste enter the building as both Ronnie and Robert speak in unison to the teens "Hello Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir. Did you receive a shocking greeting from the detective earlier?" Both teens are shocked that the two Lexicon super heroes are breaking the code of not revealing the secret identities of super heroes. More to come. I do not own the characters of Miraculous Ladybug, Cat Noir and Wordgirl.


	6. Adrien and Marinette Dodge A Bullet. Figure Speaking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Dupain Chang and her good friend Adrien Agreste are shocked that two members of the infamous or famous members of the Portobelo Panama special police force known as the Masked Raiders have come to Paris to train the heroes who protect Paris from villains to teach them the famous slogan "Expect the unexpected."

The facial reaction of both Adrien Agreste and his best friend Marinette Dupain-Chang when former Portobelo Panama police officers Ronnie "Pops" Moreno and Colonial Fair City detective Robert Squirrel break the super hero rule of never breaking the rules of revealing secret identities in public is priceless.

Marinette then tells both the detective and the physical education teacher in a tense voice "Look you two. I know that you and your relatives came from Fair City to Paris to attend a pro wrestling show that involves Jacqueline Moreno who is known as the masked heel wrestler the Lady Raider to work a farewell match. Now where do you get the idea that Adrien and myself are really super heroes?"

Pops tells the two teenagers by showing a huge smile on his face "Come on Adrien and Marinette. Have you ever wondered what would happen if a hero would reveal his secrets to his close friends? Their friends would think that they have either great imaginations or they need to use a mental health doctor. Right guys?"

Everyone inside the home of the building then let out a loud cheer of approval. Marinette and Adrien look at each other in amazement that the people would never believe that they are secretly Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir respectively.

Then Becky Bostford who is secretly Wordgirl and her pet monkey Bob who is secretly Captain Huggyface then walk up to the duo as Becky tells them in a cheerful voice "Do not panic. Even though we do not always see eye to eye, we have mutual respect for each other. Come on let us sing some karaoke music to the Dave Clark Five song 'Because' it will pep you up. Then an audiotape recorder starts to play the music of a British singing group that were famous in the same era as of the Beatles.

Then everyone inside the building start to sing the tune as the lyrics are displaying on a wall. Meanwhile Mister Damocles is still dressed as the Dark Owl when he is thinking to himself "I just wonder if those strangers that came from Panama to France are here to build me up or destroy my reputation?"

Then out of the blue comes Hawk Moth who is seen as a ghostly image appears to the Dark Owl by appealing to his vanity like a parent likes to play a game of "Let's Make A Deal." by telling Dark Owl with a huge smile on his face "Hello Dark Owl. I am Hawk Moth. It is evident that your idea of being a super hero has flopped harder than the movie 'X Men: Dark Phoenix'. I will give you unlimited power to extract revenge of those people who mocked you. However you must do something for me. I need you to take the earrings from Miraculous Ladybug and the ring from Chat Noir and bring them to me. Do we have a deal?"

Dark Owl then tells Hawk Moth who at this time is under Hawk Moth's mental power spell "My plan to extract revenge on those cretins who mocked me is about to start. Where do I start?"

Hawk Moth tells the new villain "I will use my power of deception to make a public appearance near the Eiffel Tower. When I appear there, as soon as the sun rises from the east, they will show up. Then you will have the joy to use your power to capture them and bring them to their knees. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Echo laughs at this time. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir.


	7. The Villain Duo Start Their Plan To Attract The Parisian Heroes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk Moth who is the alter ego of Gabriel Agreste who is the father of Adrien Agreste who works as a male model in Paris has this desire to take from the two French teenage super heroes the source of their powers so he could in the words of Master Fu who is the mentor of the two French super heroes "dominate the world."

At this Dark Owl who has been placed under a spell by Hawk Moth to do his bidding and draw the two teenage French super heroes to battle him near the Eiffel Tower with the assistance of Hawk Moth who will be using his power of illusion to draw the heroes so his servant can get him the source of their powers which is the ring that Chat Noir wears on his right hand and Miraculous Ladybug who wears two earrings that match her red and black spotted costume.

Back at the home of Marinette Dupain Chang's parents, Marinette and her best friend Adrien Agreste have finished doing business with member of the families of the Botsfords, Moreno and Squirrel family As the Fair City residents are about to leave the home business where the two teens have mixed feelings trying to figure out if Ronnie Moreno who is the dad of identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and the husband of Jacqueline Moreno aka the semi retired heel wrestler The Lady Raider as well as his partner Colonial Fair City detective Robert Squirrel were able to figure you who they were as the heroes of Paris.

At this time Marinette is asking Adrien in a curious tone of voice "You know something Adrien? Since this detective and the gym teacher have been here, Chloe Bourgeois is not her usual bratty self and the way those two guys talk, you would suspect that are aliens who have a connection with Hawk Moth."

Adrien then laughs at Marinette by telling her "Come on Marinette. You have watching too many science fictions on television recently. If Detective Squirrel says that his joy buzzer gimmick is one way to force a criminal to quit fighting, I will say that is one way to prevent the police in this city for getting a bad rap for using excessive force. Get it? Bad rap? Excessive force?"

Marinette then tells Adrien "Not to sound offensive. Don't give up your daytime job as a male model in Paris. As a comedian, you have a long way to go." (Adrien is a clodet fan of the Lady Raider who asks wrestling fan before her matches "Who is a better wrestler than me?" The audience chants "Your opponent."

Adrien replies to Marinette "Like traveling from Paris to Nice? Ha! Ha! Ha!" Marinette then rolls her eyes up as she mumbles "Oh brother. Why me?"

At this time Dark Owl is hooting like an owl near the Eiffel Tower as Hawk Moth appears next to the former Mister Damocles as they scaring the people of Paris by having the owl fly them by using his voice to hoot them into fear.

At this time the Moreno twins and their parents are watching the show thinking it is a new way of attracting tourists, Becky Botsford who is the cousin of the Moreno twins who is the company of her pet monkey Bob as well as her younger brother T J are also amazed that two villains that they have never seen before are acting strangely.

Also count in Valerie Squirrel as well her husband Robert and their daughter Gabrielle who is the top vault performer in the Fair City region in girls gymnastics who are now in a huddle asking if maybe they should tackle the two villains.

Valerie who is a school teacher at Woodview Elementary in the Spanish class tells her daughter "I don't think so. This city is protected by Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. We are only to engage in battle if this crazy actions of these two characters goes too....far! Hey! Watch it you flying owl man. You also hit me with those talons."

Dark Owl then sends Valerie a raspberry in return. Then Hawk Moth the grabs a megaphone as he then gives out a challenge. "Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. You claim to be the heroes of this city. Unless you want some bad news of your failure of taking us down, be here shortly. Our patience is wearing thin."

Then Bob the monkey then tells Becky in a humorous tone "In the case of Dark Owl, it appears that he would need a huge workout soon to shed those pounds." Becky giggles at Bob's comment.

Meantime Nadja Chamchak who is a reporter at the local Parisian television station is excited as she tells the viewers of the newsroom "Two males are scaring the people near the Eiffel Tower to death. Oh where are our heroes at this time? Making out with Spider-Man in London? Miraculous Ladybug, Cat Noir. Please help us." (A swipe at the next Spider-Man movie "Far from Panama)." 

Both teens are in earshot of the plea for help after they see the news broadcast. Marinette tells Adrien "Hate to cut and run. Duty calls."

Adrien tells Marinette in a tone of concern "I am with you. It is time to contact the Cat and the Bug as possible."

Thomas Dupain then sees as the two teens are leaving his store as he tells his wife Sabine "Teens these days have great imaginations."

Sabine then tells Thomas in a cheery voice "That is true. After having a great time with our guests, the question is what do we do for an encore?" More to come. I do not own the characters of Miraculous Ladybug and Wordgirl


	8. The villains have set a trap for our heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hawk Moth and Dark Owl are raising a ruckus by scaring the tourists at the Eiffel Tower by calling out the two French super heroes who are Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir to meet them in battle. the two teen heroes are ready to answer the call of duty to take out the villains. There is one catch. Dark Owl with the help of Hawk Moth have a very special trap set for our heroes that will force them to reveal their secret identities to each other. The worst is yet to come.

As soon as Adrien Agreste run away from the home of his best friend Marinette Dupain Chang, he looks around to make sure that no one is looking when he says "Plagg, claws out." as he transforms into Chat Noir in about five seconds, Marinette does the same with her source of her powers by saying "Tikki, spots on." as she changes into the female super hero in about five seconds as well.

Chat Noir then uses his stick to travel to the site of the crime while his partner uses her special powers to fly like a spider toward the Eiffel Tower as Hawk Moth and Dark Owl are raising a ruckus by having Dark Owl and Hawk Moth fly over the heads of the tourists that are there that include the parents of Gabrielle Squirrel who are Valerie and Robert as well as the parents of Becky Botsford and finally the parents of the identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno who are Jacqueline and Ronnie who are very upset that the two villains are just teasing them by flying over their heads at a close range.

Then Miraculous Ladybug arrives at the scene first as she is amazed to see Hawk Moth side by side with Dark Owl. She stammers at the sight of her rival "Hawk Moth? What brings you here?"

Hawk Moth then tells his rival "How unusual is it for you to fear me? I am just starting to wonder when your partner will show up? Oh never mind. Speaking of the King of Rome, Chat Noir is making his debut to join this party. How kind of you."

Chat Noir tells Hawk Moth in an tone of anger "Too bad the feeling is not mutual. I am amazed that you have finally showed up to battle myself and Ladybug. What is it that you two want?"

Hawk Moth tells the male cat character "As you know, I want your ring as well as your partner's earrings. By having them in my possession, I can rule the world. How about that? Now will you surrender your source of your powers to Dark Owl and myself without any resistance?"

The crowd that is seeing the battle nearby which includes Nadja Chamack who covers the news for a local Paris television station is yelling at the two heroes "Do not do it. Fight to the finish."

Then Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir tell the two villains "The people of Paris have spoken. The answer is no. Do not say that we did not warn you that we do not surrender to anyone without a fight."

Dark Owl then tells the two teenage heroes "Okay you two clowns. You asked for it. Whoo hoo!" Then Dark Owl flies toward Chat Noir and he hits the black cat square in the jaw that renders hi groggy from the blow which knocks him down to the ground on his back holding his jaw in some pain..

Miraculous Ladybug then yells at her partner "Chat Noir. No. You fiend. Now you will pay for what you did to my partner. Now I am really mad." Then as Miraculous Ladybug uses her dlying weapons as she tries to punch Dark Owl, Hawk Moth steps in front of him as uses a spray bottle that sprays into her face a form of sleeping spray that forces Miraculous Ladybug to fall asleep in mid air as she is about to fall down to the ground when Dark Owl catches her before she hits the ground.

Then Hawk Moth tells the crowd in a tone of excitement "Game over hero worshippers. We have defeated your heroes. Now we shall take these prisoners into our hideout so we can play the game of 'Who Are You?' Nice doing business with you."

Nadja Chamack at this time is crying on the air as she is broadcasting "This is one sad event in this history of our great city. All hope is lost as Dark Owl and Hawk Math have taken down our angels. Is there anyone who can help us now?"

Then the Moreno, Squirrel and Botsford families form a huddle while the two teen super heroes are being taken away to a local soccer stadium where the secret identities of the duo will be revealed in a short while for the world to see.

Detective Robert Squirrel then tells the Lexicon super hero group which is his daughter Gabrielle, the identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and their cousin Becky Botsford in a tone of excitement :"Okay team, this is our chance to showcase our collective talents to save these kids. Not to mention expand our roles in this fine nation as more than regional heroes. Let make a bee line to a nearby café and execute the rescue mission and stop these villains from making a mockery of a kittycat and a Spider Woman knockoff."

Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl along with her monkey partner Bob alias Captain Huggyface then tell the Colonial Fair City detective "This will be the greatest mission since that movie called 'The Ditty Dozen.'" Robert is amazed that Becky has knowledge of war movies like his daughter Gabrielle who goes by the nickname The History Nut. More to come. I do not own the characters of Miraculous Ladybug and Wordgirl.


	9. Was The Plug Of A Classic Television Show Really Necessary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir are now prisoners of Hawk Moth and Dark Owl, their backup team of Wordgirl, The Isthmus Sisters and Panama Squirrel are going to be meeting with Colonial Fair City Detective Robert Squirrel who is best known as the leader of the narcotics unit in the Portobelo Panama Police Department. The quick meeting is to what Detective Squirrel will refer to as "The best damn rescue mission since a group of commandos freed hostages aboard a hijacked airplane in Africa in 19 hundred never mind."

While Nadja Chamack was crying on television that both Miraculous Ladybug and her partner Chat Noir were taken as prisoners at the hands of Hawk Moth and Dark Owl, Detective Robert Squirrel who wearing his brown trench coat with his brown fedora hat grabs the microphone from Nadja as he tells the viewers in a tense voice "People of Paris. My name is detective Robert Squirrel of the Colonial Fair City Police Department. Do not fear of just happened in this city with your heroes. As sure as I named Robert Squirrel, our attempt to save your heroes will be a...thriller." (It is a plug for a television show that lived up to the title of the show.)

Then his partner Ronnie "Pops" Moreno then uses his whistle to simulate a high pitched wave of sound that pierces the air that causes everyone within earshot of the brief noise to cover their ears for about three seconds as the theme from the television show that the late Boris Karloff hosted finishes playing as they leave the area. (all that was needed was the lines on the screen and the word "Thriller" 

Nadja then tells her viewers after she recovered from the promo for the show on the National Broadcasting Company from 1960-1962 in a harsh tone of voice "As far I am concerned the views of Detective Squirrel do not reflect the tastes of all Paris citizens. Boy I will be glad when these characters leave back for Fair City. Now back to the studio." (Nadja is fuming mad now.)

Detective Squirrel then tells Nadja "Just be thankful we know how to handle villains around the world. You will be thanking later. Ta! ta!"(Huh?)

At this time Hawk Moth who is carrying Chat Noir who at this time is semi woozy from the blow to his chin is amazed that he is flying with the assistance of Hawk Moth who is able to fly under his own power to a soccer stadium. He looks to his right as he sees Dark Owl carrying Miraculous Ladybug over his right shoulder in a fireman's carry while she is still out cold from the sleep perfume attack.

Hawk Moth then lands near a locker room door as he tells Dark Owl "Phase one is complete. Now to take the cat inside while you take buggy lady inside this dressing room. The cameras will be working recording the action when we unmasked them to show the world who they are really are. Then my desire to rule the world with your assistance, you will gain your revenge for thses clods for mocking you."

Then as the effects of the sleep gas have worn off Miraculous Ladybug coughs a couple of times as she sees Chat Noir sitting next to her. Miraculous Ladybug then asks Hawk Moth "What do you want with us? Our autographs?"

Hawk Moth then tells his prey "No silly girl. What I want is to know who you are underneath that mask by taking off your earrings. Just look into that camera that is now recording this event. Your likeness is not being seen on the huge screens in this city. Dark Owl will have the pleasure to taking off the ring of Chat Noir soon. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Both teen heroes say in unison "You will be sorry when it happens." Back at a small café near the soccer stadium where our teen heroes are located, Detective Robert Squirrel tells his daughter Gabrielle aka Panama Squirrel in a voice of concern "Dee Dee (her nickname) you, the Isthmus Sisters, Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface are now going to be engaged in your greatest rescue mission. You have the game plan planted in your minds. All of you will go on all out blitz to break inside that building. You will be using the tear gas weapons to stun the villains and rescue the heroes. Here are your gas masks. Good luck and Godspeed." He kisses the foreheads of the preteen heroes and shakes hand with the monkey Captain Huggyface as the two villains are about to unmask the heroes who are helpless to defend themselves since they are tied by duct tape with their hands tied their backs. Oh no. The worst is yet to come. I do not own the characters of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir.


	10. Egad. The Paris teen masks have been removed from their faces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though in the cartoon series Adrien Agreste and his friend Marinette Dupain Chang have never revealed who they are underneath their masks. This rescue mission by the Lexicon Bandits will have some unusual methods of getting the job done. Just relax and watch as the sparks fly.

As the Dark Owl and Hawk Moth are coming close to taking off the masks off of the two teen heroes of Paris who are Miraculous Ladybug whose source of her powers is her earrings by having the Dark Owl approach her with a huge smile on his face she is telling him in a angry tone of voice "Dark Owl. If you take away my source of my power. you will regret it. Who I am underneath my mask must remain....oomph.'

Hawk Moth who was nearby had snuck up of the female teen by placing a white cloth over her mouth to keep her quiet. Hawk Moth then tells his partner with a smile on his face, "She shall be seen and not heard. Now take off her earrings." As Dark Owl is about to take off her earrings, the video screen that is broadcasting this event is scaring everyone in the city including Chloe Bourgeois who is the president of the Miraculous Ladybug Fan Club as she is anxious to see if a rescue team will be coming to save her idol.

Speaking on rescue teams Wordgirl who is the company of her monkey partner Captain Huggyface, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close family friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel are just outside the room where the heroes are being held against their will.

Wordgirl tells her mates "I just think that the people in Paris deserve to witness this history making event. Don't you girls agree as well as you Huggy?" They all nod in agreement as they are watching the show from outside the hostage room inside of a soccer stadium.

Then Dark Owl takes off Miraculous Ladybug's earrings as she suddenly transforms into Marinette Dupain-Chang which has shocked everyone including Hawk Moth and Dark Owl as they say in unison "Surprise. Miraculous Ladybug is really a teen student that attends a school in Paris."

Chat Noir is then amazed that he has learned that Marinette is secretly Ladybug. He stammer "It can't be. Marinette is really Miraculous Ladybug? I think I am going to faint." He then passes out from the shock when Hawk Moth then tells Dark Owl in a snide tone "One masked do gooder down. One more to go. I will have the honors of removing his ring. Then as Chat Noir's ring is removed he transforms into Adrien Agreste as Hawk Moth yells in excitement. No! It can't be! Adrien Agreste who is my son, I mean he works for Gabriel Agreste is secretly a super hero. What now?"

Then the video screen that transmits this event has everyone who idolize their heroes in shock as Chloe says "I think I am going to faint. My Adrien is a super hero? Oooohh!" As she falls to the floor Detective Robert Squirrel tells his wife Valerie "Kids have not changed at all from the days where Old Blue Eyes sang tunes and made women swoon." (The legend of the late Frank Sinatra was when he was a teenage idol singer, he impressed women with his singing ability.)

At this time Wordgirl whispers to Panama Squirrel "Okay P S, time for you to roll in that peanut that is loaded with tear gas from those battles you have told me about when you trained at that secret hideout in Portobelo Panama."

Panama Squirrel then tells Wordgirl "Time for the choking and crying time to begin on the villains. Here goes." She then rolls a small peanut that rolls down the cement floor to where Hawk Moth and Dark Owl are standing.

Then Hawk Moth tells Dark Owl "Now that I have in my possession, the sources of their powers, I can...cough...cough...my eyes...they are burning me. Ack. Tear gas coming from those kids breaking into the room. Can't see anything."

Dark Owl also joins the coughing party as he says to his partner "My eyes are burning from all this chemical spray coming from that small canister that rolled in here. Woo! Woo! If only I were forty years younger I would...cough cough made love to that young lady in the white leotards with a medal around het neck. Who are you?"(A plug for the Commodores hit song "Brick House") The video screen in Paris has grown dark due to the intense smoke inside the room. But the audience can hear the coughing effects which amazes the reporters as well as the audience. 

Panama Squirrel then tells both villains while she and her mates are wearing gas masks "We are your worst nightmare. If you want to take over the world. You have to get past us first. Come on Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface and the twins. It is beating up time. Let the games begin. Ha! ha! Ha!" More to come. I do not own the characters of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir as well as Wordgirl. This is just a satire piece.<(Panama a fan of The Thing of the Fantastic Four?)


	11. Lexicon Bandits Employ Their Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the villains inside the dressing room are choking from the effects of the tear gas hurled by Panama Squirrel, the members of the Lexicon Bandits who are identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus who are led by their leader Wordgirl are on a mission to rescue the two teenage super heroes who have had their secret identities revealed which have shocked the population of Paris.

While Hawk Moth and Dark Owl are choking from the effects of the tear gas hurled by Panama Squirrel, Wordgirl tells her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi in a tense voice "Twinkies you take care of giving a boxing lesson to the two villains. Panama you come with me and take Marinette and Adrien out of here."

Donna then tells her younger sister Debi who is two minutes younger in a tense tone "Come on little sister, time to give Hawk Moth a boxing lesson that they will not soon forget. Just avoid getting hit since if our gas masks leak, we will be in some serious trouble."

Debi then tells her older sibling in a cheery tone "No problem. We are going to sell more tickets in Paris than seeing the next big boxing show at the Roberto Duran Gymnasium." Huh?

At this time Wordgirl manages to grab the out cold body of Adrien as she carries him in a fireman's carry out of the tear gassed filled room while Panama takes Marinette who is also out cold by lifting her off of the ground and into a fireman's carry as well. 

In the meantime Hawk Moth who is angry yells at Donna Isthmus who is wearing her gas mask that covers her nose and eyes "Why you little...cough...cough...brat. Feel my fury from my cane,: Hawk Moth despite having vision problems takes a swing at the Diva (her nickname) around her head area but Donna who is skilled at boxing ducks the blow as she taunts her enemy by saying to her foe "Come on Hawk Moth. You can so better than that. Take one from me." Then Donna lands a right hand blow to Hawk Moth's chin as he staggers backwards toward a wall where he hits his back and falls down on his bottom.

Then Dark Owl who is also coughing due to the smell of the tear gas tells Debi in a harsh tone of voice "Okay little girl. You have been a naughty student. Time for me to administer your...ugh. I did not see that punch coming from you." Debi who had that time was invisible for a short period since when she in a panic mode, she turns invisible for a period of up to one minute then becomes visible wearing her gas mask that covers her eyes and nose as well hurls a left jab at Dark Owl's chin.

Debi then tells Dark Owl in a humorous tone of voice "First of all Dark Owl, I am not one of your students. Second of all, I have no respect for any authority figure that caves in to a brat like Chloe Bourgeois and finally take one from the Dee Train Express Line for me. Ka pow! Ouch. My hand feels a little sting from socking him." Dark Owl then staggers backwards hitting his back against the wall as he is groggy from the blow but he is not knocked out yet.

In the meantime Wordgirl with the assistance of her close friend and rival Panama Squirrel (They are rivals since Becky attends Woodview Elementary with Gabrielle attends River Hato Elementary School who are bitter sports rivals in Fair City) in a tone of concern "Adrien is coming to his senses. How is Marinette doing?"

Panama answer Wordgirl by saying "The little lady is just coming to her senses as well. I just wonder how our buddies are doing inside the dressing room. All I hear is coughing from the villains. Wait the sounds of battle are quieter than the downtown library in Paris during closing time."

Then both Adrien and Marinette are rubbing their eyes to clear the smoke inhalation from the tear gas. Wordgirl then tells Panama in a hurried tone of voice "Panama, get some wet towels that are on near the kitchen sink, these kids need to rub out the smoke from the tear gas quickly.

Panama then tells Wordgirl "Two crying I mean service wet towels coming up." Then she grabs two white towels that are soaking wet and hurls them to Wordgirl as she starts to wash away the tears from Adrien while Panama wipes the tears from Marinette's face as both she and Adrien let out a brief cough as they know now who are they are underneath their costumes. Panama then grabs her small camera as she points it at both teens and tells them "Whiskey."

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir.


	12. Miraculous Ladybug's Finds A Way To Keep Her Secret Identity A Secret From The Parisians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dark Owl and Hawk Moth have been beaten up by the Isthmus Sisters inside a dressing room that is located in a soccer stadium, the question that remains is what will happen to the beaten villains. Will they escape by vanishing into thin air or surrender to the heroes?

At this time Donna and Debi Isthmus are in their fighting poses in front of the Dark Owl and Hawk Moth who are beaten up by the twins who have the nickname "The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus." are trembling at the sight of the identical twins who are staring at them to make sure that there will be no funny stuff coming from the villains.

Donna asks the two villains "Do you two gentlemen plan to try to fight us one more round? We are ready for you if you have the guts are die hard masochists."

Both villains say in unison to the heroes "We surrender. Even though our egos cannot handle being beaten by kids, we will turn ourselves in to the authorities."

At this time to the chagrin of Wordgirl, her partner monkey Captain Huggyface and their close family friend Panama Squirrel gives thanks to her rescue team members as she tells them "On behalf on Cat Noir and myself, I thank you for the rescue. However in Paris I will use my source of power to erase any memories that the people in Paris knows about me. I have one method to clear up this mess. Ciao chicas." 

Marinette then leaves the room to have a chat with the twins.

However at this point after Marinette Dupain Chang who at this time has recovered her vision from the effects of the tear gas, walks into the room and tells the twins "Okay so the cat is out of the bag. All of Paris knows who we are. However I am taking a leap of faith that my friend Tiki can fix this problem. Tiki. Spots on." Then Marientte changes into Miraculous Ladybug as she uses her super power to change the events of the current time to in effect change the Dark Owl and Hawk Moth to their regular personas with the effects of her lucky charm has taken effect.

Hawk Moth then changes into Gabriel Agreste and Dark Owl into Mister Damocles as they both look at each other in amazement. Gabriel asks Mister Damocles in a tone of amazement "What are we doing here? The last thing I remember was I was my office doing paperwork."

Mister Damocles then replies to Gabriel "I wish I knew what I doing here. I should be in school taking care of leading my students. Miraculous Ladybug. What are you doing here? Who are these twin characters doing here? I am confused."

Donna then asks Miraculous Ladybug in a tone of amazement "Miraculous Ladybug. You have a lot of explaining to do. What in blazes is going on here? These people act like they lost their memories of their recent battle."

Miraculous Ladybug then tells Donna in a nice tone of voice "Let's just say that your group of heroes who do have a patent of protection of your secrets. Remember this rule. Even though we are rivals, we also have this thing of playing a game of 'Can You Top This?' These two villains have no idea of who we are underneath our masks thanks to you and your mates. Now shall we leave this dressing room area and just thank you, your sister and your teammates for the rescue mission. Even though Cat Noir and I do not always approve of your method of using chemical weapons, we thank you for the rescue once again."

Then the two villains get up and leave the building while the people who know who Cat Noir and Miraculous Ladybug are underneath their masks have decided to look at this incident as just a dream thanks to the effects of Miraculous Ladybug's powers.

Wordgirl along with her partner Captain Huggyface and friendly rival Panama Squirrel then leave the building with their mates from the soccer stadium simply saying to each other in amazement in unison "You know something? These super heroes from France have a strange way of keeping law and order. Come on team, we have to attend the wrestling show of the Lady Raider in her farewell match and then have a celebration at the Dupain home with another dose of music from the musical band 'Becky And Her Raiders.'" More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Miraculous Ladybug.


	13. We're Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir have had their worst nightmare of having to deal with their secret identities being made public which they feared that their families and friends would now have to deal with the stress of having their enemies go after them, Miraculous Lady and Cat Noir are ready to bid farewell to their American counterparts the Lexicon Bandits.

Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl who is in the company of her pet monkey Bob who is secretly Captain Huggyface along with her mates who include her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno aka the Isthmus Sisters along with their close friend Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel who is secretly Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel have their luggage packed with their clothing at the hotel that is owned by Andre Bourgeois who is the mayor of Paris and the dad of Chloe Bourgeois who is secretly Queen Bee are happy that their mission to assist Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir find a way to help Mister Damocles who is the principal of College Francois Dupont learn a lesson that he can be a hero in Paris in another capacity other than trying to save the city from villains like the two teens are doing.

When that task is finished they travel to the lobby to meet the Parisian super heroes who are in the secret identities.  
Mister Damocles then has a chat with Jacqueline Moreno who is the top female wrestler who goes by the ring moniker "The Lady Raider" by asking her politely "Jacqueline, if people know what you look like when you are not wearing a mask. why don't do something to prevent the average person in you town from knowing it?"

Jacqueline tells Mister Damocles "Very simple. Since my line of work is shall we say 'sports entertainment', people who attend my shows in Colonial Fair City Wrestling know that what they see in the ring is a worked match. It is just that I without hooting my own horn, know how to make look real while not having to deal with any severe ring injuries. The press in Fair City loves to lampoon me and my company. I just let it slide since getting all of the free publicity works in my favor."

Mister Damocles has learned a huge lesson as he agrees with Jacqueline on her point.

Then Marinette Dupain Chang and her close friend Adrien Agreste are in the hotel lobby where they overhear the conversation between the principal of their school and an owner of a restaurant who in her farewell match against Nicole Bourgeois who is not related to Andre or Chloe beat her French opponent by using the Indian death lock to win by submission. Then Lady Raider took off her mask as the wrestling fans were amazed to see a brown skinned woman who is in mid 40s who looks like a beauty queen speak to the audience in French that she enjoyed her time in the City of Lights as she was carried on the shoulders of her daughters Donna and Debi to the dressing room while the song "I Will Be Seeing You" played inside the arena with the television announcers in tears as well as the young ladies in the audience.

Marinette then tells Adrien in a soft tone of voice "Since you and I know who we are underneath our masks, the next time we have to a video shoot in public, we do not have to act so fearful of working stage shows anymore."

Adrien replies to his female friend in a calm tone of voice "I would never thought that a Panamanian heel wrestler who now calls America her home would do something like that inside a wrestling ring. She is right. We should not act fearful the next time we are invited to do a video shoot for our fans. My only concern is that Chloe will put her two cents where it is not belong though."

Then Valerie Squirrel who is the mother of Gabrielle Squirrel tells the couple in a sly voice ad manner "Don't panic about Chloe and her bratty attitude. Just remember that Mayor Bourgeois and ourselves (she means Jacqueline and herself) have one way to change Chloe's attitude that' is she the Queen Bee."

The two teens asks Valerie "How is that going to be done?"

Valerie tells the twins "Since my husband Robert has a scouting report of Chloe, he has instructed all of the teachers at your school to contact Detective Rupert Raincomprix to come to your school and take her cell phone away from Chloe for the remainder of the school day. He calls it the No Brat Policy. By the way Detective Raincomprix is not related to Sabrina since he just came from London England from vacation dealing with bratty kids when a masked man was seen battling some mean villains recently." She is talking about Spider Man in his battle against Mysterio when Spider-Man was in London attending a gymnastics show that stars that he wanted to see perform live. Mister Damocles will learn his lesson that he will have some help o keep law and order in his school from now on. We Panamanian Squirrels are nastier than that unbeatable heroine." She means the Unbeatable Squirrel Girl. 

Then the Fair City kids as well as their parents are getting ready to board the charter bus that will take them to the local airport as the Paris super hero teens wave goodbye to their new found friends while the song "The End" plays in the background. The end of this story. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Miraculous Ladybug.

**Author's Note:**

> The Parisian heroes did learn a lesson that they should worry about things they cannot control by acting on fear that people would know who they are underneath their masks since they are teenagers, who would believe them that they save the people in Paris from the evildoers who are controlled by Hawk Moth's powers of brain washing them to do his bidding.


End file.
